Canaries
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Based on the Arrow episode Canaries. Kyle comes to terms with Ike's death and not being the Canary like Ike, but Black Canary. Arrow!AU, yaoi (Had to cut out some scenes, sorry).


**Authors Note: Hey guys I know I've been gone for a while, so sorry, BTW I'm usually a Style fan but Cryle was perfect for the story :P.**

* * *

_**Previously on Arrow...  
**_

_"That woman running around in black leather tonight that wasn't Ike" Filmer informed shoving his hands into his pockets _

_Gerald looked confused "Well of course it is who else could it be"he asked.  
_

_"I don't know that's why I'm asking you"He said worriedly._

* * *

_"Who are we running from" Wendy asked her father._

_"A man named Kenny Mccormick." Jonathan Testaburger replied easily, "And he's marked me and my family for death" He continued ignoring Wendy's worried expression._

* * *

_"I heard you were leaving town" Scott Tenorman said playfully ,"Happy to say those rumors are false" Wendy replied stopping her journey up the stairs._

* * *

_"Ra's is going to come for me and he will learn the truth about Ike"Craig said dangerously, "Then he will come for Wendy" Jonathan replied easily._

_"Then I have to kill him"He said simply._

_"You couldn't do it last time"Jonathan retorted._

_"That's why I have you to train me"._

* * *

Kyle grunted as he was forcibly thrown against the metal shipping crate.

"Kyle Broflovski, selfish bitch" Ike teased acidly, hand on his metal staff. "Your not a hero you're a liar" He glared, "A fraud" he paused. "And an addict" He said acidly.

Kyle struggled but got up, swinging his baton sluggishly as soon as he got on his feet. Ike simply slashed at his mid-back.

Kyle groaned as he stumbled to the side but nonetheless swung his baton aimlessly and half-heartedly at Ike who in return hit Kyle in the face with the end of his staff.

Ike mercilessly hit Kyle in the face again, Kyle tried to throw a punch as his baton was thrown uselessly to the side by Ike.

The fight continued on like that until Kyle was thrown to the floor bloody and beaten by Ike.

"I-Ike please" Kyle started as he tried and failed to intake a breath of air platinum blonde strands falling into his eyes, "You're my brother"He whispered.

"Then why are you trying to take my place" Ike sneered, and the world went black for Kyle.

* * *

**Arrow**

* * *

_**48 hours earlier**_

Three faceless criminals ran on the rooftops from South Parks' great heroes 'The Arrow' and 'Arsenal'. They easily caught one as the other ran on.

The criminal ran through seemingly several rooftops before finally stopping when a platinum blonde with a lithe figure clad in black leather hit him with a baton on his knee.

The man groaned tumbling to the ground before trying to make a break for it again, the two heroes watched as Kyle hit the man with the baton a few times before he fell back

down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Craig fumed as he and Clyde neared Kyle.

Kyle turned around baton in hand with his face clad in a black mask and platinum blonde hair parted to the side.

"Your job apparently"Kyle said looking smug and annoyed.

Craig pulled Kyle to the side as Clyde took care of the man knocked out on the ground.

"I told you I didn't want you out here" Craig said angrily.

"And I told you that it wasn't your call to make" Kyle retorted heatedly.

"Think for a second, what it would do to your father if something happened to you",when Kyle didn't reply he continued "What you're doing is selfish.

"Fighting for your city isn't selfish, it's what a hero would do" Kyle said disgusted.

"You're not a hero"He stated shaking his head.

"Maybe it's best we stay out of each others way"Kyle said as he purposely knocked Craig into the shoulder as he left.

* * *

"How'd it go out there" Token asked, eyes glued onto the screen.

"We ran into Laurel" He said simply.

And after that question the whole conversation turned into an argument on whether or not Laurel should be fighting crime.

Tweek thankfully interrupted, "You've got a visitor,or as i like to call him your new bff"he teased as Jonathan walked out of the shadows.

"Nanda Parbat is remote, but he definitely saw your televised return".

"Point Jonathan" Craig asked impatiently.

"We can't wait for him to come to us, we have to bring Wendy into this" He said bluntly.

"She's not ready to know my secret"He said half-heartedly.

"I disagree, to defeat the league the three of us have to join force" Jonathan argued

"If you don't tell Wendy soon you might lose her forever Craig"Token pushed.

* * *

**(A.N sorry I'm skipping flash back scenes D:)**

* * *

The reporters flooded him with questions as Ned Gerblansky walked out of the building in cuffs.

"The roman government states that the accused has the right to face their accuser" Ned said randomly.

"Now wheres my accuser" He shouted at the crowd of reporters, "I speak of course of the Arrow"He explained.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gerblanksy has no further comments" Kyle told the reporters as he weaved his way through the sea of anchors.

"A.D.A Kyle Broflovski" He explained, the guard nodded. "Take him to the van"Kyle gestured to the vehicle.

The guard blinked as the crowd's faces turned to monsters, demons and the like.

"Stand back"He shouted firing his gun at innocent pedestrians. Kyle quickly interfered knocking him out cold with a punch.

Kyle tossed his red locks out of his eyes as he looked around trying to spot the missing criminal.

* * *

Wendy walked down the stairs of her bar seeing Scott Tenorman who immediately striked up a conversation smirking.

As Scott finally walked out of the club after some light hearted flirting Craig walked in.

"I need to show you something" He said, before she could open her mouth he led her to his underground base.

"Wendy"He swallowed a lump in his throat,"I've been lying to you all this time to protect you".

"I-I was so mad at you telling me something that had to obviously be a lie"She scoffed, "But each time you were saving someones life" He nodded.

She sighed, "Thank you"She said before hugging him tight

* * *

"What do we know"Craig asked Tweek walking into the room.

"Apparently he just started shooting random people off in a panic".

Craig was about to walk away before Tweek made a gesture for him to come back.

"This is my favorite part" He explained, as the screen displayed Kyle knocking a man out cold with one punch.

"Those are the effects of vertigo" Craig observed.

"I thought he was in a full set of restraints" Asked Token pointing out the obvious flaw.

"He didn't" Everyone whipped their heads around to see Kyle walking into the base, "One of the reporters did" He explained setting his bag down.

"What's wrong, was my form off?" Kyle asked voice laced with sarcasm.

Craig looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

"She's right, about the reporter"Said Tweek breaking the tension. everyone in the room looked at the screen for conformation.

"Get the address of the reporter,I know. I'm on it"Tweek said cutting Craig off.

Craig nodded grabbing his bow and arrow. Kyle made a move to do the same with his bag before Craig interrupted him.

"What do you think you're doing"Craig demanded.

"I'm coming with you" Kyle said it like it was obvious.

"No you're not"Craig responded glaring straight at Kyle.

"I just gave you you're only lead" Kyle said as his temper flared to life.

"Can I talk to you for a second" Craig demanded.

Craig walked off, Kyle shook his head disbelievingly before following.

As soon as they got to alley they got into a heated argument over everyone's favorite topic, 'should Kyle fight'.

* * *

"**Where's Ned Gerblanksy**" Craig demanded in his automated voice.

"I-I don't know he threatened me, t-threatened my wife.I-If I don't do this-."

"**Do what**" Craig shouted.

"Kill you" The man replied simply showing the bomb.

"God forgive me" He prayed as he pressed the button.

Craig and Clyde jumped out the window as the bomb blew up.

* * *

"Knock knock"A voice said behind Kyle's office door opening it revealing Gerald.

"Hi dad"Kyle greeted smiling softly.

"You know half the department is still talking about how you clocked that guy out" He teased fondly.

"Have you seen Ike"He asked changing the topic.

"N-No but I'm sure he'll turn up soon". Kyle lied crying buckets on the inside.

* * *

"Look who decided to turn up" Wendy greeted smirking.

"I'm glad you know" Clyde said happily.

They fell into a normal conversation before being interrupted by Craig.

"I'm sorry, but I need Clyde".

* * *

"What happened" Craig half asked half demanded. Tweek sighed.

"One of out trackers is sending a signal from the docks" Token began.

"Except we don't have any tracking devices in the field... unless we do" Tweek finished.

"It's Kyle" Craig stated, "You tagged Kyle" Clyde asked incredulously.

"If he's gonna be reckless I have to know what he's doing" He explained although Clyde still didn't look impressed.

"Well she's doing something" Tweek conformed.

* * *

Kyle stepped out of the shadows of the metal shipping crate clad in his black costume, and baton in hand.

He was watching them unload the drugs into the truck waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Hey!" A man called out from behind him. He quickly threw the man off where he was standing, attracting the attention of the others.

Kyle watched through a crack as the guards stupidly checked where he once was.

"Wonderful seeing you here" Ned said smirking.

Kyle turned around unimpressed

"Ooh a fancy new outf-" He cut himself off by throwing a needle into Kyles neck.

The drug suddenly took its effects in Kyle's system since Ned suddenly transformed into Ike.

Kyle tried to fight back the illusion but was beaten mercilessly by Ike (Ned).

Ike (Ned) suddenly ran into the truck before he could kill Kyle since Craig and Clyde had arrived just in time.

* * *

As Kyle laid panting on the metal bed in the base he trembled violently.

"I'm sorry Ike I-I'm so so sorry"He cried to Tweek who quickly pushed a sedative into his leg.

* * *

"Hey" Kyle whispered to Tweek the next day fresh faced.

"How are you feeling" Tweek asked worriedly.

"I saw Ike" He whispered astonished.

"He called me a fraud" He whispered in disbelief, "I was crazy to think I could wear Ike's mask much less walk in his footsteps."

"You're right"Tweek said, Kyle looked up. "I hope I'm not out of line here, but I think Ike wore his mask just as much as he did to hide his demons as to save people"

When Kyle didn't say anything he continued "I don't see that with you, I see a light inside of you that Ike never had. So maybe you should stop trying to be Ike and just be

yourself". When Tweek was finished his mini speech Kyle gave a gentle smile and leaned forward to give Tweek a hug, "Thank you" He whispered into Tweek's shoulder.

A beeping suddenly sounded interrupting them, "Whats that?" Kyle asked confused.

* * *

"I dig your place, I'm sorry I interrupted the tour"Scott winked as they laid in bed together.

"Are you sure you saw everything you needed to?" Wendy asked as Scott slid out of the bed.

Scott poured them both a glass of red wine.

Wendy was about to drink it before she looked into her cup thoughtfully.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing, it's just something my father once said. We were drinking some delicious wine when he said that for centuries noble men had used the rich aroma of red wine to cover

up a very different scent" Wendy narrowed her eyes.

She took out her swords and they locked into an intense sword match.

"Tell me who you are, and what the hell you think you're doing"She growled.

"Serving my master Kenny Mccormick" He replied reigniting the fierce battle before he got the upper hand and held a knife to her throat.

"Please" She struggled.

"I can make you not feel a thing" He said implying not dying wasn't an option.

The door was burst open by Clyde who fought fiercely and was soon joined by Wendy's father.

Scott committed suicide when he realized he couldn't win.

* * *

When Craig began to suit up for his battle he approached Kyle who was packing.

"Craig there isn't anything you can say to me I don't know" Kyle said defeated.

"Actually there is" Craig replied looking into Kyle's eyes.

* * *

"I must once again thank you for letting us use your laboratory" Ned said grandly to the chained up scientists and to the beaten up one.

He catched a vial falling from a man's hand.

"Mistakes will not be tolerated" He growled, before a trick arrow tied one of his guards up. And the Arrow came zooming in.

He took out two guys on his appearance, a man pointed a gun out him before he was knocked out cold by a baton.

Black Canary walked over to stand next to the Arrow.

Ned came through the corner. "**Ned Gerblansky this ends now**" the Arrow's booming voice said.

"May I start a grand finale" As he dropped a vial onto the ground which started a fire before running off.

The Arrow worked to unlock the prisoners and carry the beaten one as Black Canary ran after the drug lord.

When Black Canary found him, Ned immediately threw a needle at his neck, successfully letting the drug flow through his body.

"I'm surprised usually people don't go for a second go" Ned faked surprise as he walked right up to him.

"Hi bro" Ike (Ned) Smiled goofily at him. "Y-You're not him, you're not real!" Kyle said.

"Oooh I am real" Ned said before immediately becoming Ike again.

They fought a bit before Ike (Ned) pushed him against the wall choking him.

The face turned to his dad's, "You lied to me Kyle! Straight to my own face. My own son! Ike was my son I deserved to know I had a right to know. To grieve! TO MOURN!"

He yelled right into his face his face turning red. Kyle struggled to breath the air slowly leaving his lungs.

"I'm sorry" He apologized desperately, the face turned back to Ned "I know you are" He smirked.

It went back to Ike "He says he's sorry but he's not, you think you can be me!"He demanded

Kyle started to go dizzy he knew it was the end of his life. No! He had to fight this wasn't real!

"No" He struggled to say, "And I'm done trying to be"He said throwing Ned off him.

He crawled on top of the fallen body and punched his face several times before he was completely knocked out.

Craig watched from a distance, when Kyle noticed him he nodded at him.

* * *

"I just don't get it Ike's gone, but there's a blonde running around kicking people's ass"Gerald said rubbing his temple.

Kyle couldn't take it anymore. "IKE'S GONE"he cried out, "I've been pretending to be him"He sniffled.

Gerald stumbled into his chair chanting "no's".

"Dad" Kyle tried "DAD"He shouted getting his fathers attention.

He got up and hugged his father as he sobbed on his shoulder.

* * *

**Notes: Sorry its so sloppily done I had to cut out some scenes because I couldn't write it all down.**


End file.
